1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a disposable mouth guard that can be readily attached to the upper suction end of a pipette so as to prevent the drawing of liquid into the person's mouth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In using a pipette, the usual procedure is for a person to suck at the upper end of the pipette to draw liquid into the pipette. In this way, various liquids can be readily measured or transferred. The difficulty stems from the fact that if too much liquid is drawn into the pipette it flows upwardly into the user's mouth. In many laboratories, noxious substances are handled and contact with the technician's mouth must be avoided, usually for the technician's safety but in any event to make even the pipetting of harmless liquids more appealing from a psychological standpoint. Instances where actual contact with the liquid is to be avoided for health reasons would include the handling of acids and bases. The technician would not wish to draw a portion of a blood sample or urine specimen into his mouth. Dyes used for staining slides are additional examples falling into the objectionable category.
The problem has been known for a long time, and various attempts have been made to solve the problem. In one instance, a system of check valves has been incorporated into the pipette itself. Also, attachments have made use of check valves. Fibrous materials have been utilized in various ways. However, all of the devices, whether embodied in the pipette itself or in an attachment therefor, have not met with any degree of commercial success, largely because they are too expensive in the first place, or at least are not sufficiently inexpensive such that they can be discarded after a single use. If not disposed of after having been used, any reuse demands that the attachment be resterilized each time, which has proved bothersome and costly.